


Friendly Competition

by sybarite1



Series: Crooked/Kander Chatfic [2]
Category: Pod Save America (RPF), Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Bisexual Character, Daddy Kink, M/M, Military Kink, Multi, Polyamory, implied ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybarite1/pseuds/sybarite1
Summary: eyes on me, boys, no looking at each other





	Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this is chatfic and has the literary value, plot progression and character development usually found in properly LAZY chatfic. As always, keep it secret, keep it safe. Also this part is very much down to [joshlymanwalkandtalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshlymanwalkandtalk/pseuds/joshlymanwalkandtalk)

 

They’re lucky; for Jason to have joined them on tour. Well, Crooked Media is lucky, and Jon and Tommy are lucky for very different reasons.

They're in someone's hotel room and there's only one bed. Jason is sitting on it, Jon and Tommy are kneeling on the floor. He's completely dressed, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. In that position, with just the bedside lights on, they can't even see if he's hard, if this is turning him on or if he's just... doing this to be nice to them. Tommy wants to know they're getting to him as bad as he's getting to them. Jon isn't even sure what he wants. The idea of a man like Jason just wanting to _take care_  of them is so nice.

They'd been drinking a little, earlier, in the bar downstairs, and the whiskey seems to have knocked Jason's drawl loose a bit more. He takes turns making eye contact with each of them. He makes sure they're aware when he's looking at the rest of them; flushed chests and hands frantic on their leaking dicks. And he's saying such _filthy_ things. Jon and Tommy don't talk like that, at least they haven't to any girl they'd been with. No one had ever said these kinds of things to them:

 _eyes on me, boys, no looking at each other_  (which makes them want to obey but also makes them want to _look_ so badly)

_I want this hard and fast, no time for messing around_

_that's it, that's good_

It’s a game they’re playing, though definitely _never_ one they’ve played before. Jason’s talking them through jerking off. Whoever comes first, wins. _What_ they win is undefined but wanting to win _for Jason_ is incentive enough. When Jason says _you're leaking so much you're as wet as girls_  Jon nearly comes and Jason's smile climbs up on one side.

_I think Jon's gonna beat you to it, Tommy. You don't want that. Do you?_

_No,_ gasps Tommy

 _No what?_ says Jason, sharply and _Jesus,_ thinks Tommy, they hadn't even talked about this, he's pretty sure he never said anything to give himself away.

 _No sir,_ Tommy bites out. Jon groans when he hears it.

 _That's right,_ and ok Jason sounds smug and he looks smug. There's a spark of deep satisfaction in his eyes but Tommy reckons he deserves it. He can feel the blood rushing in his ears and he knows he's blushing worse than maybe ever. He wants to look away but Jason said _eyes on me_ and that's... that's an _order_.

 _Jon?_ says Jason, _You need some help?_

Jon bites his lip and nods. He can't find his voice and isn't sure about what would come out of his mouth now anyway. Jason just smiles at him - the rules that apply to Tommy don't seem to be the same ones that apply to him and he's _so_ grateful. Jason reaches out a hand frames Jon's face with it. Jon can't help turning in towards it. He's still biting his bottom lip. Jason's thumb pulls it from his teeth. Jon gasps and Jason's thumb pushes into his mouth. Jon sucks before he even realises what he's doing. The sound is embarrassingly loud in the room and Tommy's breath hitches but he stares resolutely forward.

 _That better, son?_ Jason asks, and Jon doesn't know how to answer him so he just stares at Jason and knows it's written all across his face anyway.

 _Oh God,_ says Tommy. _Jesus, Jon that's so hot._

He still hasn't looked, is getting off on that just as much as the picture his mind is painting him anyway. _Please,_ he begs. _Please sir._

 _You've been so good,_ Jason says, _that I'll give you a choice. Mouth or hair._

 _Hair,_ says Tommy, because Jason is being so gentle with Jon and he's not sure that's what he needs right now. Jason puts his other hand in Tommy's hair and tugs his head back, so that his neck strains and he has to adjust to keep eye contact. 

 _That's it,_  says Jason. It's so quiet it's more like he was speaking just for him. He pulls hard on Tommy's hair and Tommy sobs, a shiver runs through him and he comes - not without warning because he's felt like he's been hanging on the edge of a cliff forever - but _hard_ like the ground is rushing up to meet him.

 _That's it. You won. So good…_ Jason is saying, as Tommy works himself through the aftershocks. Jason's hand moves from his hair cup the back of his neck. Tommy hangs his head and just breathes, able to give up eye contact as Jason looks back at Jon.

 _Hey now,_ he says, as though gentling something much smaller than himself, _don't cry. You're still doing so good._

Jon is fighting to watch Jason as he grows blurrier. He's _not_  crying, he tells himself. He can feel tears wet his eyelashes but nothing's escaped; his face is dry. He could, though, a traitorous voice in his head tells him. He probably _could_ cry right now. He's with Jason and Tommy - it's safe here. Jason said not to though, so he tries to hold it in, focuses on wrapping his tongue around Jason's thumb and speeding up his hand on his dick. It feels so hard and so sensitive. _All_ of him feels sensitive, like he could shake apart at any second.

 _Just like that,_ says Jason. He still sounds so kind but his voice sounds rougher. _That's my good boy._

Jon honestly blacks out for second when he comes. He knows Jason's still talking but it takes a few moments for everything to refocus. He realises with some embarrassment that even though he's utterly spent he hasn't stopped sucking Jason's thumb. When he stops, Jason moves his hand to the back of Jon's neck.

Jon looks quickly over at Tommy and sees that they're posed alike; kneeling, heads bent, Jason's hands on them. Tommy is so close to Jon can feel the heat from his skin. So he lets himself list a little to his side, until his shoulder bumps Tommy's, it's comforting in a different way. Still, he has his dignity to reclaim, so he mutters _I let you win_ and laughs when Tommy yelps in outrage.

 

* * *

  

Fin.


End file.
